Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up
Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up is a spinoff of the "Smash Bros. Lawl" series of videos, made by FighterGuy4. Knowing the nature of Smash Bros. Lawl, this video series will probably go up on YouTube some day. Playable Characters, Rounds, and Eras Round 1 The Very Beginning Era * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * in place of Strong Bad's original spot * Slender Man (Creepypasta) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Dan (Dan Vs.) * Valvatorez (Disgaea) * Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's) * Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) * Hades (Disney's Hercules) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Frank West (Dead Rising) Fighter Ballot 1 winner Cartoony Era * Daffy Duck (Warner Bros.) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Rocky and Bullwinkle Fighter Ballot 2 2nd runner-up * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Laharl (Disgaea) * Pink & Blue (Charlie the Unicorn) * Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) Fighter Ballot 2 runner-up * Miyuki Takara (Lucky Star) * Ayumu Aikawa (Is This a Zombie?) * The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) Fighter Ballot 2 winner * Marceline (Adventure Time) Realistic Era * Blockhead (TheSwain) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Michael Bay * Freakazoid Fighter Ballot 3 2nd runner-up * Uncle Grandpa (joke moveset) * Elmo (Sesame Street) * White Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) Fighter Ballot 3 runner-up * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Remake) Fighter Ballot 3 winner * Monokuma (Danganronpa) * Pear (Annoying Orange) * SCP-173 (SCP Foundation) Memetic Era * Dr. Rabbit (Colgate) * Bruce Lee * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) Fighter Ballot 4 runner-up * Syobon (Cat Mario) * Gollum (Lord of the Rings) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Sanic Hegehog * Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) Fighter Ballot 4 winner * Pumkin (Pumkin Online English Course) * 80s Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) Fighter Ballot 4 2nd runner-up * Vagineer (TF2 Freakshows) * Scratch and Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Animation Era * Pink Panther * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride) * Yuuko, Mio, and Mai (Nichijou) * Supermarioglitchy4 * Dolan (The Uncle Dolan Show) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Fegelein (The Downfall) * Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) Fighter Ballot 5 winner * Guidance Palutena (SSB4/Kid Icarus Uprising) * Wheelchair Guy (Happy Wheels) * Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Round 2 Popularity Era * Hiccup and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Sam and Max * Terry Crews (Old Spice) pick #1 from LFB2 * Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Tardar Sauce (Grumpy Cat) * Nyan Cat * Wiz and Boomstick (Death Battle) * Toby Turner (Tobuscus) * Fighter Ballot winner #6 * Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) Monster Era * John Egbert (Homestuck) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cthulhu (H. P. Lovecraft) * Calvin and Hobbes * Godzilla * E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) pick #1 from LFB3 * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Fighter Ballot winner #7 * Kratos (God of War) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) pick #2 from LFB2 * Sonic.exe (Creepypasta) Superpowered Era * SCP-049 (SCP Foundation) * Saber (Fate/stay night) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Claptrap (Borderlands 2) * Frankenstein's Monster (Young Frankenstein) * Steve (Minecraft) * Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) * Fighter Ballot winner #8 * Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Dalek (Doctor Who) * Neo (The Matrix) Online Era * Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) * YTP JonTron (JonTron YTPs) pick #2 from LFB3/2 * Fighter Ballot winner #9 * Octodad (Octodad: Dadliest Catch) * Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Freddie Mercury (Queen) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) * Ren and Stimpy * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) * BitF Dedede (Brawl in the Family) * Epic Harkinian (The King's Epic Adventure) * Rat (Pearls Before Swine) Cartoony Era 2: Electric Boogaloo * Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) * Gandalf the Grey (Lord of the Rings) * Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fighter Ballot winner #10 * Spock (Star Trek: The Original Series) * Kenny McCormick (South Park) * CGi Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country cartoon) * Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic Water) * Miriam (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night) * The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Freddy Fuckboy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) * Bender (Futurama) Round 3 Monster Era 2 * Sam (Trick 'r Treat) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Arthur, King of the Britons (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) * Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) * RoboCop * Toon Mega Man (MegaMan: The Animated Series) * Fighter Ballot winner #11 * Minion and Rabbid (Despicable Me/Rabbids) * Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Giffany (Gravity Falls) * Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Humanoid Era * Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Dora the Explorer (joke moveset) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) * Fighter Ballot winner #12 * Tails Doll (Creepypasta) * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) * Yahtzee (Zero Punctuation) * Hello Kitty * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Rap Rat (Rap Rat board game/creepypasta) Variety Era * Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) * Cartoon Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Homestar Runner * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie) * SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation) * Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) * Disney Zeus (Disney's Hercules) * Spodermen (The Uncle Dolan Show) * Fighter Ballot winner #13 * Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Legend Era * Danny Phantom * Filia (Skullgirls) * The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * Princess Mononoke * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * John Madden (John Madden NFL) * Don't Buy This (Firebird) * Snoop Dogg * Fighter Ballot winner #14 * Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) * Wilford Brimley (The Frollo Show) The Grand Finale Era * Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) * Honey Badger * Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) * Herobrine (Minecraft) * Fighter Ballot winner #15 * Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes cereal) * EL Marlin (EmperorLemon's Frying Nemo YTPs) * The Magic School Bus * Harry (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) * Most Interesting Man (The Most Interesting Man in the World) * Adam and Jamie (Mythbusters) * Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn) Guests (All DLC) * Mama Luigi (Super Mario World) (Chincherrinas' Lawl) * Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Chincherrinas' Lawl) * Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome/TGWTG) (Chincherrinas' Lawl) * Best Hercules (The Best Hercules Movie Ever) (Chincherrinas' Lawl) * Wreck-It Ralph (YTPguy17's Lawl) * Spongebob Squarepants (YTPguy17's Lawl) * Bill Nye (Bill Nye the Science Guy) (YTPguy17's Lawl) * Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) (YTPguy17's Lawl) * Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) (Smash Bros. Lawl ARL by ARL3) * Pyro (Team Fortress 2) (Smash Bros. Lawl ARL by ARL3) * Spy (Team Fortress 2) (Smash Bros. Lawl ARL by ARL3) * Toon Sonic (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) (Smash Bros. Lawl ARL by ARL3) * Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) (Smash Bros. Lawl X by Agito90) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) (Smash Bros. Lawl X by Agito90) * Angry German Kid (Smash Bros. Lawl X by Agito90) * GWDLGEAH (Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham) (Smash Bros. Lawl X by Agito90) * 60s Spider-Man (Spider-Man 1967) (Smash Bros. Lawl Nova by Skapokon) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) (Smash Bros. Lawl Nova by Skapokon) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) (Smash Bros. Lawl Nova by Skapokon) * Elsa (Frozen) (Smash Bros. Lawl Nova by Skapokon) * Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Super ARC Bros. Brawl by Aranryanchampion) * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) (Super ARC Bros. Brawl by Aranryanchampion) * Achmed Frollo (The Frollo Show) (Super ARC Bros. Brawl by Aranryanchampion) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) (Super ARC Bros. Brawl by Aranryanchampion) * Jesse (M.U.G.E.N) (Lawl with Garterbelt 4 by Stocking Rose) * Starfire (Teen Titans) (Lawl with Garterbelt 4 by Stocking Rose) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) (Lawl with Garterbelt 4 by Stocking Rose) * Jiggly (Pokemon bootleg) (Lawl with Garterbelt 4 by Stocking Rose) * Bandana Dee (Kirby) (Elite Warrior Battle Royale by Steven Star) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (Elite Warrior Battle Royale by Steven Star) * Jade (Mortal Kombat) (Elite Warrior Battle Royale by Steven Star) * WALL-E (Elite Warrior Battle Royale by Steven Star) More coming soon... Stages * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros.) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.) * Cul-de-sac (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) * Sugarcube Corner (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Strong Badia the Free (Homestar Runner) * Slender's Forest (Creepypasta) * Springfield Nuclear Powerplant (The Simpsons) * Casa Paradiso (Dan Vs.) * Hades (Disgaea) * SCP Containment Facility (SCP Foundation) * Agrabah (Disney's Aladdin) * The Underworld (Disney's Hercules) * Namek (Dragon Ball Z) * Willamette Parkview Mall (Dead Rising) * Tunes stage * Disneyland (Disney) * and Bullwinkle stage * Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) * Overlord Castle (Disgaea) * Candy Mountain (Charlie the Unicorn) stage of both Pink and Blue + Allie Brosh * Downtown Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) * Star stage * The Flying Dutchman's Ship (Spongebob Squarepants) * Finn and Jake's Treehouse (Adventure Time) More coming soon... Assist Trophies Round 1 * Mr. Bear (1999) * Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Skin-Taker (Candle Cove) * Drunk Racist Elmo * Suicide Mouse (Creepypasta) * Julius Caesar * Tourettes Guy * SCP-1048 (SCP Foundation) * George Volcano (Volvic Water) More coming soon... Bosses The Mixed Crisis bosses * COMING SOON... Classic Mode Sub-Bosses * The Ender Dragon (Minecraft) * Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * Giant Enemy Crab (Genji) More coming soon... Final Boss (Classic Mode) * The Black Hiver (Skellington's Revenge) Narrators * CinemaSins (Everything Wrong With) More coming soon... Possible DLC First Pack * Charles Barkley (National Basketball League) * 60s Batman (Batman 1966) * Sabitsuki (.flow) * Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) * Cujo (Stephen King) * Mormon Jesus (Banned Mormon Cartoon) * SammyClassicSonicFan * Ayumi Shinozaki (Corpse Party) * Satoru Iwata (Nintendo) * Sonichu (Chris-chan) (joke moveset) Second Pack * Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Garry (IB) * Big Daddy (Bioshock) * Red M&M (M&M's commercials) * Shrek * Toon Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Kagura (Azumanga Daioh) * Josef Stalin * Beck (Mighty No. 9) * MoBrosStudios Third Pack (W.I.P.) * PSY (Gangnam Style) * Garbage Guy (Silent Night, Deadly Night) * Bellybutton the Rabbit (cartoonlover98) * Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) * Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Button Mash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom) * Steven Universe * SMG4 Teletubbies (Super Mario 64 Bloopers) * Rapunzel (Tangled) Potential Replacements (for the future) * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) * The Burger King * Marco Antonio Regil * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * Crow and Tom Servo (Mystery Science Theater 3000) * Popeye (Popeye the Sailor Man) * Tomoko Kuroki (WataMote) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Doraemon * Asterix and Obelix (Asterix) More coming soon... Removed * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon anime) * Irene (The Looking Glass) * Movie Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) * SpingeBill (The SpingeBill Collection/Spongebob YTPs) (POSSIBLY) * Jugtrap (Five Nights in Anime) (POSSIBLY) More coming soon... Non-Canon Characters * Ed Edd & Eddy Trivia * FighterGuy4 is the only lawler who will use iMovie, since he only has a MacBook Pro. Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up Category:Video Series Category:Games